The Howler
by vanete druse
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy recieves a Howler and he doesn't know who it's from. slash. SMxAP.


**A/N: The song is All About You by McFly. =)**

Sunday morning. The Great Hall was filled with the chatter of sleepy students, waking up and beginning their day. Scorpius Malfoy was one of them, rubbing his eyes as a letter was dropped in front of him; his parents had already sent little presents from home not even a week ago and he hadn't asked for anything, seeing as he had gotten his fill of needs during Hogsmeade the day before.

And then, upon closer inspection,he say that the letter was red and beginning to smoke. A Howler! Quickly, he opened it, expecting to be yelled out (no doubt his parents found his porn) - yet, instead, the area was filled with singing. Shocked, Scorpius, and everyone around him, stopped to listen.

"And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to..."

A love note, for him? Nobody left a name, but it was certainly a male singing. And, as the verse pounded in his head, he realized the voice was oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out who it was. He ignored the catcalls from his fellow Slytherins and instead though about who was likely to pull such a stunt. Surely this was nothing more than a prank. Or did someone truly like him enough to send a singing Howler?

Questions, yet no answers. He took a bit of toast and suspiciously looked down the table. All the girls were obviously eliminated, as were the younger and older students, leaving the males in his year. And, who was he closest to? Well, Albus, of course, but he would recognize the other's singing voice...or would he? As he thought about it, he had never heard the other sing, not even in the shower. But why, then, if he did not like to sing, would he proceed to send Scorpius a singing Howler? Singing a verse from a love song, no less! It simply didn't make any sense, even if it was just a silly prank.

Scorpius snuck a glance at the teenager in question. He looked most like his father, what with his unruly black hair and stunning green eyes. The Malfoy had always thought him handsome, and wondered what it would be like to kiss those pale rose lips... He sighed and dropped his gaze. Well, that was certainly wishful thinking, that his crush, and best friend, would have sent it. Even as a joke.

Then, who? There was no one else to consider, really, for Albus's voice was really the only one he would sure to recognize. With this in mind, Scorpius decided there was to be a confrontation.

---

Later that day, the Malfoy heir was able to do just as he planned: a face to face talk with Albus. He was sitting in the library, studying, when the bespectacled lad sat down beside him, books dropping onto the dark oak table. "You know, Transfiguration is easy, it's Potions that's the hard one."

"Easy for you to say, you're good at Transfiguration."

"Well you're good at Potions so I think we're even."

They exchanged smiles, however Scorpius's gaze lingered on Albus, his quill stuck between his lips in a way that made the former boy shiver slightly, flushing from the thoughts. And, before he could stop it, the verse was beginning to play once more, making him quiver and tense.

"But if you deny me one of your kisses, I don't know what I'd do..."

The Malfoy swallowed hard and sucked in a deep breath before saying in a slightly shaky voice, "So, did you hear that Howler I got this morning?" Albus said nothing, so Scorpius continued, "And I was wondering if you have any idea who sent it."

"Nope, none at all." But his response was too quick and he wouldn't take his eyes off of the Potions book. Against Scorpius's better judgment, he leaned down and gently brushed his fingers against the other's cheek, leaning down and kissing where he had touched.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

And with that, Albus rose and left, books in arms.

---

But it wasn't until evening that Scorpius Malfoy was completely certain who had sent the Howler. He had just slid underneath his satin sheets when he heard it. The song, his song. At first he simply believed his mind had begun to, once again, torture him with it, until he listened closer and realized the verse was not that was sung in the original Howler, but a different one.

"Yes, you make my life worthwhile. So I told you with a smile, it's all about you."

He looked up to see Albus standing awkwardly beside his bed. "I couldn't keep it in anymore," He whispered, and Scorpius grinned, pulling him down for a kiss lasting much longer than the meager peck in the library.

"It's all about you..."


End file.
